


RoyalChaos||Band!AU [small excerpt]

by Raakxhyr



Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raakxhyr/pseuds/Raakxhyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU [made by my friend because we're trash] pretend Ze is Brand Urie. Max is his drummer and Ritz is his guitarist. Now these three make up some cliche sounding San Francisco relating named band. Chilled is a show host, like that of Jimmy Kimmel, and so on and so forth.</p><p>This is only a small piece since I don't know if I'll have the time to get to it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RoyalChaos||Band!AU [small excerpt]

Anthony caught his lip in between his teeth as he stared at his boyfriend sitting across from him. He was interviewing him- again- but this time was a tad different. They were just finishing their twenty minute break in between the interview and things had gotten a little steamy.

 

While he himself had a naturally mussed look, it was obvious he’d gotten into some trouble earlier. Some strands were still sticking out and, he simply concluded, he’d leave it to the audience’s interpretation- hopefully stress- though they probably wouldn’t have really cared. 

Now, Steven on the other hand looked perfectly fine. His curls always seemed to be out of place and his red suit didn’t even look a bit wrinkled. He sat with his knees crossed, pointed leather shoe moving about as he tapped to an invisible rhythm. 

 

Anthony stared into his green eyes, catching the smirk flash on his face. He caught the subtle flex of muscle beneath the sleeves and the exposed shirt. On the outside, he was cute and attractive and appealing to everyone. Even sleeveless, the tattoos on his arm caught more curiosity than shunning away with their random nerdiness. 

But more was beneath the suit to the man in front of him. Anthony might have had muscles but Steven certainly wasn’t one to just “show off” unless at concert- but even then he was still humble about it. 

The Italian could see right through the suit, he could see the Canadian’s body. He could map every inch of skin and muscle that flexed and molded so perfectly into his own. And while the other was shorter, he knew that deep down and dirty, he was never short of anything- especially where it mattered.

Anthony could still feel his body against his own. He could feel himself get pushed into the wall of the changing room, forced to stay quiet in case of some curious ears though it was hard when your ecstasy was at an alarmingly high level and you just wanted to scream your pleasure.

 

A tiny squeak escaped Anthony, his cheeks a faint pink as he tried to rip his eyes away from Steven, ears finally catching the word “sir” being repeated over and over from his earpiece. 

He turned his head and saw that the camera was on and recording, his eyes widening then as he turned back to see a composed but smugly grinning Steven. He’d get him back later. 

 

“Sir, the cameras are rolling.”

“Yes, of course. Steven, back to the interview…”

 

“Back to the interview indeed, Anthony,” Steven dragged out, the dastardly smile still on his face as he lifted his chin and chuckled softly. “Back to the interview indeed.”


End file.
